Home Sweet Surfer's Paradise
by goodgirl21
Summary: Emma, and her family are moving to Sufer's Paradise. What will happen will happen could it be good or bad? Maybe a romance with a Certain hotel boy? TyxEmma EmmaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Home Sweet Surfers Paradise **

**(Emma's point of view)**

"Hey, Emma." My mom said as she walked though our front door.

"Hey mom." I said making my way toward the kitchen.

"Hey Casey, you want a snack?" I asked my 7 year old little sister. Casey walked down stairs, and nodded yes. I walked over to the pantry, and grabbed 8 cookies. I handed her 4 cookies

Kids sit down, I have something to tell you" My mom said with a smile. Casey and I sat down.

"What is it mom?" Casey asked mom.

"Were moving." She said as if is the simplest thing in the world which it is not!

"W-Why?" I stuttered with a frown.

I looked at Casey who had tears falling down her face. I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Because I got a new job." She said

I looked down at my shoes, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Where?" I asked her.

"At Surfer's Paradise. I'll be working nearby, and I already got a house."

Casey tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. I nodded knowing what she meant. I stood up, grabbed her hand, glared at mom, and walked up the steps with Casey behind me.

"Hey, want to come and watch me play _Kingdom Hearts 2_ Case." I asked her.

I don't play that many video games, but my boyfriend Luke Rivers got me into it. What am I going to tell him?  
"Yea." Casey said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Plus it has something Casey likes to _Disney. _Right now I'm at the part where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are on the train, trying to find Riku.

After 3 hours of playing Casey and I fell asleep. We were waked up; by Mom telling us dinner is ready. We went down and ate in silence. Mom tried to start a conversation, but we weren't in the mood to talk. Casey got done before us. She got up, and said she was going to bed early. I got done about 5 minutes after her. I said a night to Mom, raced up stairs to call Lo.  
**(On the Phone P.S. L=Lo and E=Emma)**

L: Hey Emma what's up?  
E: I'm moving to Surfer's Paradise.

L: That's Awesome!

E: No it isn't.

L: Why not I thought you love it here.

E: I do it's just I have to leave my boyfriend, and friends.

L: Well you'll have me and… Wait? Did you just say you had a boyfriend?

E: Yes I did, but that's not the issue right now Lo!

L: Oh right sorry, but it's not going to be that bad. Sorry Emma I have to go.

E: Ok bye Lo.

**(Off the phone)**

I got off the phone, got into bed, and went to sleep. Dreaming out my new life at Surfer's Paradise…

**A/N: What do you think Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

(The next morning)

I woke up at 7 am, got up got Casey up, and got in the shower. I picked out my clothes for the which consisted of black converses, a dark purple shirt that said 'Surfer Girl' in big yellow letters, and a pair of dark faded blue jeans. I walked out of my room, got Casey up, and went down stairs to make breakfast.

So I have to get us up because my mom has to be at work at 5 am and my dad is dead... Anyways Casey walked down stairs and sat the table.

"Hey Emma, Can I ask you a question?" She questioned with a yawn

"Sure." I said with a nod.

She asked me how do you say goodbye to friends with out so much pain.

"Casey, you just do it, the pain will still be there, but the trick is to rip it off like a band-aid." I said with a sigh.

I know it was harsh, but there's no easy answer for it.

**(30 minutes Later)**

"Casey, come on we can't be late for school." I said while getting our stuff together.

She came out and I handed her bag to her. We walked out side, locked the door, and got in my car. I dropped her off at her school, and drove my way to mine.

**(1****st**** period)**

I walked in to Mrs. Brown's reading class. Mrs. Brown is one of my favorite teachers. She is really relaxed and easy going, but can be un-cool when she needs to be. Then someone grabbed my books. I looked up to see Luke. Luke gave me a smirk and walked over a desk near his best friend Ryan Blake, set down my books, and sat down in his own desk.

Luke is the perfect boyfriend. He's hot, He's a football player, gets good grades, he's sweet, and good with Casey. I still don't understand why he doesn't date a cheerleader instead of boring old me, but oh well.

Ryan Blake as I said before is Luke's best friend, and very protective of me, but I think that's because I'm his best friend girlfriend. He's also one of my friends, and in nearly everyone of my classes.

**This is going to be one long day.** I thought to myself. I walked over slowly, sat down with a sigh, and got out my homework from the night before. I guess I sighed a little to loud because Luke and Ryan looked at me with a questionable look.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Luke asked.

"Yeah tell us Eimmy." Ryan urged.

"Nothing guys." I said not believing myself on bit.

Luke shook his head, and frowned.

"Don't give me that!" Luke snapped.

I flinched and looked away. Then to my relief the bell rang. Mrs. Brown walked in and began class.

**That was a close one. All I have to do is make it though this period. **I thought to myself.

**A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Have any ideas? Just review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Rinnnnng!" Sounded the bell to my freedom…At least till 3rd__ period. I want to avoid Luke and Ryan as much as I can! I know what your thinking. You can't avoid them forever, but I want to have this relationship as I as I can. There's only one problem with my plan. Ryan is in my 2__nd__ period. So I'm just going to avoid all contact with him._

_Then my phone beep it was a text from Luke._

_L: Don't go to 2__nd__ period._

_E: Why?_

_L: Because we need to talk._

_E: Why?_

_L: Em's something is bothering u. Don't worry Ryan is going to say you were feeling sick so u went to the nurse._

_I was about to respond when Luke grabbed my hand. He gave me look as if to say 'Don't move!' He looked around then pulled into a closet near by. It wasn't one of those janitors closet. It was a closet for storage for like desks, textbooks ext…_

"_Now what's going on Emma?" Luke asked me in a voice that just wanted to make you melt. I felt tears burning in my eyes. So I bit my lip, but one tear spilled from my eye. I slide down on my back down the lemon colored wall, Luke right behind me. He put on arm around me and used his free hand to wipe my tear away._

"_Please Em's?" He said using his boyfriend voice._

_I felt the tears coming again, but this time I couldn't hold them back._

"_I'm m-moving!" I said breaking down into sobs in Luke's chest._

"_When?" Luke breathed. _

"_I-I don't know, but I know this is my last day of School h-here." I sobbed in his chest._

_Luke just sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

"_So this is our last day together." He sighed._

_I lifted my head and nodded._

"_I guess we breakup now right because I'm moving right?" I asked my lip quivering._

_I know 100 percent on the harsh meter, but I've seen all of the movies._

"_Emma Rene Morgan you let me worry about that, okay?" He said brightening up._

_I nodded once again. Pretty soon the bell rang for third period._

"_Well all of the football players please go to the gym for a practice." _

_He looked at me. I shook my head and forced a smile_

"_Go I'll be fine." I said._

_Luke turned toward the gym and pretty soon he was out of sight. Making my way down to 3__rd__ decided to text Lo. _

_E: Hey what's up ): _

_L: Who is this?_

_E: Emma remember? You best friend since summer._

_L: Oh sorry, BTW it's Ty._

**Oh Great… Just what I needed_._**

E: Oh Hey ):

L: What's wrong.

E: I'm moving to Surfer's Paradise and I have to leave my all my friends.

L: Oh sorry.

E: It's okay, but isn't this Lo's ?

L: Yes, but I stole it

E: Y

L: B/C she stole mine last week now I'm getting her back for it(;

I walked in to 3rd but kept texting Ty. He took my mind off the move a bit.

E: U shouldn't be texting in school Tyler

L: I could say the same thing to you Emma

3rd passed by quickly while talking to him. We talked about random things, some about the move, but it was okay. I learned that he is really funny.

E: Well I G2G. TTYL Ty.

L: By Emma C u when u move here

I walked out of 3rd period and bumped into Ryan.

"Hey Emmiy Luke told me he wanted to come get you, but the coach wanted to talk to him." Ryan said.

I smiled and Ryan and I walked to 4th period.

The whole day went pretty fast. Except for P.E. I'm not very athletic if you don't know by now, but I got though it.

Now I was headed to get Casey, but Luke stopped me.

"Hey you want to stay for practice after you get Casey?" He asked me.

I nodded, went to get Casey, and watched him practice, and went home. Knowing this was my last day of School.

_**So Ty finally entered Yay! Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 day since I had told Luke about the move. 2 days since I've spoken to him or Ryan. Right now I'm packing for myself and helping Casey as well.

_Knock, knock. _**I wonder who that could be?** I opened the door and there stood Luke, Ryan and Lacey Sutton my best friend since 3rd grade.

"Hi…Come on in." I said.

They walked and sat down on the couch. We sat in silence for a few moments till Casey walked in.

"Hey, Ryan, Luke, Lacey" She said as she sat down on the other couch with me.

Luke cracked a smile. **What's he up to? **He got up and picked Casey up.

"What's wrong with you Case? Your usually getting comfortable in mine or Ryan's lap by now." He said sitting her in Ryan's lap.

See that's what I love about them they treat Casey like a little sister.

"So do you know when you are moving yet?" Lacey asked us.

I shook my head.

"Mom, Says maybe next week." Casey said with a 'Well someone had to tell them' and getting situated in Ryan's lap.

"Well I guess we have to help you guys pack." Luke sighed.

"Guys don-" I began, but everyone except Casey interrupted me.

"We are going to help." They said firmly.

I sighed I knew there wasn't any use in arguing with them.

"I'll see if Ash can come over and help." Lacey said with a smile at Casey.

Ashton is Lacey's little brother. He's 7 years old like Casey. Him and Casey are best friends. He's great to her. He's like mini Luke. Only they aren't dating.

Casey nodded eagerly with a bright smile.

Lacey pulled out her cell phone and dialed her house number. After a couple of minutes she looked at us.

"He's on his way." Lacey said.

The bell rang 5 minutes later. Casey hopped of Ryan's lap and practically ran to answer the door. Even though not one of us was jumping out of our seats just to get the door.

"Hey Ash!" Casey said as she opened the door.

Ash walked in clapped his hands and said "All right lets get to work."

We all got up and started packing

**(2 Hours Later)**

We all got done packing and the guys left. I walked into my room , laid down on my comfy bed, and my phone beeped telling me I had a text. I looked at it, but it said it was unknown.

T: Hey what's up it's Ty.

E: Nothing much. Btw how did you get my number?

T: I asked Lo for it.

E: Oh… So u wanted to talk to me some more Tyler? ;)

T: I guess u could say that. When are u moving again?

E: Some time next week. Y?

T: B/C I want to meet this super cool girl that I've been talking to over text.

E: Well don't expect much.

T: Oh come on. Lo says your super pretty, and sweet.

E: Well I'm not.

T: ):

E: What?

T: U

E: I've got to go. We've got more packing to do.

T: Fine talk to u later then.

E: Bye

Okay so I lied we finished all our packing, but I didn't feel like talking anymore.

Slowly my eyes started to droop and soon I was asleep.

**Sorry I had major writers block. And don't worry Emma will move soon I just thought you would like to see her life a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(1Week Later) **Today we're moving in about 2 hours. I can't believe it! I mean I'm sad, but also happy. Have you ever felt like that before?

_Knock, Knock_

**Must be the guys.**

I shook my head as my mom said "Why hello."

Then she hollered

"Casey, Emma your friends are here."

I opened my door looked at my empty room and suddenly I felt empty myself...

I looked across the hall to see Casey silently crying to herself. I walked very slowly over to her and hugged her tight hug

"It's going to be okay you'll see." I whispered to her.

"W-What if I-I can't my any friends?" She stuttered.

"You will you'll see." I said trying to sooth her.

"Now come on our friends are waiting for us." I said to her grabbing her hand and her carry-on.

She nodded and we started walking down the hollow steps. I looked down to see Lacey, Ash, and Ryan with sad smiles on their faces. Ryan and Lacey were holding 2 decorated bags while Ash was only holding 1. **Where's Luke? **I thought as we reached the final step.

As if reading my thoughts Ryan said "Luke is coming he just said he had to do something."

I nodded and looked down.

"Don't be said Case. We'll always be best friends." I heard Ash say.

"Ash is right Emmiy you shouldn't be sad and look what we brought presents!" Ryan said.

He handed Casey 1 then me.

"you didn't have-" I started, but got cut off by a knock on the door.

I ran over to it hoping it would be Luke. I

I opened the door and jumped into Luke's arms!

"Well someone's happy to see me." Luke commented.

"I thought you weren't coming." I said my voice shaking a little bit.

"Shh I'm here now." He said soothing me.

He put me down then grabbed Casey, spun her around, kissed her cheeks and said

"You be good for Emma and your mom. Don't cause to much trouble okay?" He said in a teasing voice.

Casey nodded and hugged Luke tight.

He put her down and pulled out a small box from his varsity jacket, and handed it to her. Casey looked at the box then back at him.

"Open it." He said with a sly smile.

Casey opened the box to find a necklace that said _Casey_.

"Thank you, Thank you Luke!" She said.

Ash came up behind her.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" He asked her.

Casey nodded and smiled at all of us.

"Come on kids, we've got to leave now to catch our plane." My mother said then headed towards the car.

Lacey and Ash handed us our bags. I looked over to see Casey opening up Ash's bag then pulling out a CD.

"Thank you Ash."

Casey then wrapped Ash in a death grip.

"I'll miss you Case." He said as hugged her back just as tight.

Casey just nodded.

I opened my gifts: from Ryan I got a new MP3, and from Lacey I got a framed picture of the whole gang even Ash and Casey.

Casey opened her gifts too: from Ryan she got a cell phone, and from Lacey she got a framed picture of all of us to.

"Thank you guys!" We said at the same time.

They all just nodded smiling a sad smile at us. Ryan came up to hug me

"Don't be a stranger, call every chance you get Emmiy." He said to me then let go of me and went to hug Casey and walked out.

Next came Lacey.

"I'll miss you." She whispered to me then went to hug Casey.

She went out the door as well.

Ash came after her.

"I'll miss you guys please take care of my best friend." He said then hugged me and Casey one last time.

Casey and Ash walked out the door leaving only Luke and me…

"Emma?" Luke asked tenderly coming towards me.

I broke down and sobs into his chest.

"Em's… Shh it'll be okay." He said stroking my hair.

"I'll n-never see you again." I stuttered in to his chest.

"You don't know that." He said pulling my face from his chest.

He then kissed me with much passion.

He pulled away then said "I love you Emma.""I love you to Luke." I said my voice shaking with another sob.

"Here. I don't want you to open it till your there." He said handing me a little black box.

I nodded as he pulled into a hug.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in my ear.

Then he gently pushed me to the door and I got in the car.

**Here we come Surfers Paradise. **

* * *

**Happy early Easter you guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(On the plane)** I looked down at the box Luke gave me.

**Don't open it till your there…**

**Stop it Emma! **Soon I slowly went to sleep.

**(At Surfers Paradise)** I ran off the plane.

**There now that I'm here I can open it! **I opened the little box and found a note… I opened the note to find Luke's writing.

It said:_Emma, I know your opening this at the airport so when you get to your new house open your suitcase. Your gift is in there. By the way tell Casey thanks for her help. _

_She'll know what I'm talking about. _

_Luke _

"Mom, Come on!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me with a weird look, Sighed and got in our car that had been online and shipped here for our arrival.

Casey and I got into the car into the car and soon we were driving away from the airport.

Surfer's is like my seconded home. So I'm glad to be home, but I'm sad I had to leave my first home, but I'm glad if I had to move it was to Surfer's.

We drove for about 30 minutes. I didn't pay attention to the clock. I was looking at Luke's note trying to figure out what the gift was. Finally we were well I can't exactly say home yet so we were at…a house.

I got out of the car and raced inside, up to one of the empty bedrooms.

"I call this one." I shouted the closed the dark brown room and threw my suitcases on the paper white bed.

I forgot about Luke's gift long enough to look around the plain room.

It had a dark brown desk with dark brown dressers. I looked at the ocean blue walls. The colors seemed to go together.

I shook my head.

**Not my room…Yet.**

Suddenly my head snapped back to Luke's gift. I walked over to the bed opened one of my suitcases.

I began to dig though the suitcase dropping clothes on the floor. Finally I found it…

It was Luke's black leather jacket that he had out grown last year and he knew I wanted it.

**That's why he told me to tell Casey thanks for helping him sneak the jacket in my suitcase.**

I took my cell phone and looked at the time. It said 3:00 which meant it was 4 there. They're 1 hour a head of us. I started to dial his number.

**(On the phone)**

L: Hey Emma.

E: Hey Luke! Thank you for my present.

L: Your welcome Em's I thought you'd like it.

E: I love it.

L: How do you like your house?E: It's…okay.

L: That's not what I wanted to hear.

L: Hey Emma I have homework to do so call or text me later.

E: Okay Bye Luke.

L: Bye Emma I love you.

**(Off the phone)**

I put on my new jacket walked down the stairs and out the front door

"Hey mom I going to see my friends." I said to her.

She nodded and I started walking down toward the dock.

* * *

I stopped at the dock to look at the beautiful sea.

Then a sound of an engine made me turn around. I saw the familiar purple bus with a whale pull to a stop.

I smiled to myself when I saw the Couna open the door.

"Hey gromet what are you doing back?" He questioned motioning for me to come in the bus.

"I live here now. Mind giving me a ride to the hotel?" I said.

He nodded closed the door and I sat down.

I said goodbye to the Couna and walked to the hotel's entrance.

By the time I made it in the door I was embraced by a death grip.

"Emma!" Lo squalled.

Hi…Lo nice to see…you to… but I can't…breath." I said losing my breath.

"Oh sorry." She said releasing me.

I looked to the right to see Ty looking at me funny.

Lo looked followed my gaze saw Ty and walked the other way.

Ty started walking over.

"So your Emma?" He asked as he stopped in front of me.

I nodded with a small smile.

"I've been calling you 'Ella' and you never corrected me. Why?" He asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

Then he completely caught me off guard and hugged me…

* * *

**So were you surprised by the gift.**

**Do you think Emma well start liking Ty?Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What was that for?" I asked Ty amazed at what he just did.

"I've finally met the girl I've been talking to." He said smiling

"Now I see why that boyfriend of yours must be going crazy with out you." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You were so wrong about you being pretty, Emma." He said.

I just smiled and blushed, but looked down to cover it.

"Hey Ty meet my new friend Casey." Ty's little 11 year old brother said as he came over to us with Casey behind him.

"Hi Emma." Casey said as she pulled to a stop.

"You know her?" Ty asked looking at me.

I nodded.

"She's my little sister." I said looking down at her.

Ty nodded with a smile.

"Hey I got an idea, Let's all go get some behavior tail's." George said looking up at us.

We all agreed and started walking towards town.

* * *

Once in town I got a chocolate covered behavior tail while the others got vanilla.

We all got separate tables. Casey and George, and Ty and I.

"So if you don't mind me asking how old is Casey?" He asked looking over at their table.

"She's 7. Why?" I asked.

"That's good that means she'll have a friend at a her new school. See all the grades 1st-8th are in the same school." He explained.

"Well that's great to hear because she was afraid of not making at her new school and she already has one." I said smiling.

He nodded.

"Well I find that hard to believe because if she's anything like her sister she should be great at making friends." He said smiling at me.

I just blushed and looked down to cover it again.

**Man I'm blushing a lot!**

After an hour we went home. We spent the rest of our day getting settled into our new home. We had take out that night.

I went to bed thinking **Maybe this move won't be so bad.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I went to a water park and got sun burned on different parts of my body.**

**I've got a questioned for you do think Casey should have a crush on George or should the just be best friends?**


	8. Chapter 8

**(The Next Morning)**

Today we are going to our first day of school here. I woke up at 6 and found a note beside my bed.

It read:

_Emma, I had to be at work by 5, so I'm counting on you to get you and Casey at school on time. _

_P.S. Breakfast is on the table._

_Love, Mom _

**I don't even know where the schools are!**

Do you ever fell like your more of a mom than an older sister?

Well I do.

I mean I know that mom has had to work extra hard since dad died, but still mom just kind of left all of her motherly responsibilities on me.

I'm not blaming her and I'm not trying to be mean, but it feels like I'm having to grow up right away.

Anyways I got up stretched, picked out my clothes for the day, got Casey up, and got in the shower.

I put on my clothes which consisted of a dark purple dress with black leggings and black flats and my leather jacket.

"Come on Casey!" I pounded on her door trying to wake her up for the second time.

A muffled 'okay' came though the door.

1 hour later we had ate and were walking down the side walk. A black mustang pulled up to us.

"Hey, you guys want a ride?" Ty asked us after he rolled down the window.

"If you don't mind." I replied.

"No, I'm going to the same schools anyway." He said shaking his head.

We got in the car: Casey in the backseat, me in the front seat beside Ty.

"Hey, where's Lo?" I asked more to myself.

"She catches a ride with her friend Kim East." Ty answered my question.

"Em's I'm scared." Casey said 5 minutes later.

I opened my mouth to say something till George stopped me.

"Don't be, even though your in 2nd grade and I'm in 6th you'll have me." George said.

I was feeling scared to, but I didn't let it show because I had to be strong for Casey so I bit my lip.

"Yea, but your not in the same grade. How will you see me?" Casey augured from the backseat.

I herded George laugh and say

"You'll be surprised how small that school is."

**So there you go.**

**Also do you think Emma is sharing her feelings way too much? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

We pulled up to George and Casey's school.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her here." George said to me as he got out of the car.

I nodded.

"Bye Casey." I said with a fake smile.

She replied with a small wave.

Then I felt Ty put the car in to gear and we drove away.

My smile faded the farther we drove down the road.

I heard Ty sigh.

"I know you're scared Emma." Ty said.

I tried to brush it of.

"Me? Sacred? As if." I said.

"C'mon I saw you bite your lip." He said sighing.

"Oh, uh I do that all the time." I said with a frown.

"Sure, and I bet you fake smile all the time to." He said sarcastically.

I looked down sighing.

**How can he read me like Luke read me?**

"Okay, I'm scared." I admitted.

"Don't be you'll have Lo and I to look out for you." He said as we were pulling into the school.

Ty parked the car and we got out. Then my phone started vibrating. It was a text from Luke.

_Have a good day at school :P I miss u. ):_

I text back

_I miss u 2. ):_

I put my phone back in my pocket and Ty led me to the office. While we were walking in I saw everyone looking at us funny.

"Don't mind them. Ty said noticing all the stares.

I nodded frowning.

**I HATE moving!** I said mentally to myself.

We stopped at a big ocean blue room with an opening to a big room with sandy brown walls I looked up to a label that said: Office.

We walked into the office. Ty nudged me over to a lady with brown hair and dark blue eyes looking at her computer that looked to be in her 30's.

Ty walked behind me.

"Miss. Skylark this is Emma. She is a new student and she needs her schedule." Ty said to the woman.

Miss. Skylark looked up from her computer.

"Welcome to Bayview high. I'll just need your date of birth honey." She said warmly.

"June 25th 1995." I said quietly.

She nodded and quickly typed something into her computer.

"Morgan, right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said just as quiet.

Something came out of the printer behind her. She handed it to me.

"This has your locker, your combo and your classes on it. Have a good first day." She said then she went back to her computer.

I looked at my schedule as we walked out of the office.

**Schedule for: Morgan, Rene, Emma**

**1****st**** period-Reading **

**2****nd**** period-Math**

**3****rd**** period-Everyday Living **

**4****th**** period-English/Lunch**

**5****th**** period-Social Studies **

**6****th**** period- P.E.**

**7****th**** period- Library Aide **

**8****th**** period Science **

**Locker :610**

**Locker combo:87,9,45**

"Okay first thing. Let's find your Locker." Ty said snatching my Schedule from my hands.

**Sorry for the late update. Our computer caught a virus and we had to wipe it. So I had to start from scratch.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ty and I moved though the crowd.

"Here it is." Ty said coming to a stop.

Ty looked at my schedule for a moment. Then he started to turn the dial and started muttering to him self.

"87 right, 9 left, and 45 right."

He put my backpack in my locker.

"You have Lo in every period except 3rd and 7th ." He said.

"You'll only have one period alone though because you have me 3rd." He said smiling.

He walked me to my 1st period then walked to his own.

When I walked in I heard someone call "Emma!"

I looked over and saw Lo waving me over.

"Hey Emma I would like you to meet my friend Kim East." She pointed to a girl with curly back hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Kim this is Emma Morgan my best friend." She said looking behind her and pointing to me.

"Hey." I said with a shy smile and little wave.

"Nice to meet you Emma. I've heard a lot about you." Kim said.

I nodded with a small smile.

**Nice knowing that she talks about me.**

"Don't just stand there Emma, sit down." Lo said breaking my train of thought and pointing to a seat next to her.

I smiled and sat down. The teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." Said a lady in her early 30's.

"Good morning Ms. Rhodes." The class said like a robot.

"It's says here we have a new student. Will you please come up here and introduce yourself." Ms. Rhodes said picking up her clipboard and looking at it.

I sank down in my chair not wanting to get up.

Then I felt a hand push me to my feet.

I looked back and Lo was smirking.

**She is so going to get it later!**

I was about to sit back down when Ms. Rhodes called

"Yes, you in the back!"

I gulped and walked up to the front very slowly.

"Um, Hi I'm Emma and I just moved here with my mom and little sister." I said then rushed back to my seat!

I rubbed my temples

**Let's hope this day gets better!**

**Do you think I should do some chapters in Ty's Point of View?**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Ty's point of view)**

I'm sitting here at lunch smiling like an idiot!

"You alright man?" My best friend Tray Evans asked as he came back with his lunch.

I nodded still smiling.

"Yea my sister friend moved here." I said want him to ask for more.

Which I knew he would.

"More?" He urged.

"You know that girl sitting by me in 3rd period?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Emma Morgan right?" He asked.

It was my turn to nod.

"That's her? Dude she's is Hot and I mean hotter than Alex's sister Brittney Stone!" He exclaimed

"I know." I said still smiling.

Brittney Stone is the head cheerleader of the school. She's your average stereo type of cheerleader.

I mean "Oh I think I'm the queen of the school!" stereo type.

You know what I mean. The never eat any if it's lower then 100 calories type of girls.

Luckily her twin sister isn't that way. Now I know what your thinking did Tray just call Emma hotter than his own girlfriend? No, he didn't because they're fraternal twins. Alex is still as beautiful as Brittney. Just different color hair and eyes.

Alex has light brown eyes with dark brown eyes. While Brittney has black hair with pale green eyes.

Alex Stone is nothing like her sister and I mean nothing! Alex sweet as can be, smart, and honest.

Brittney is snobby, cocky, and a liar.

I know what your thinking. Get to the point Ty! Why are you smiling like an idiot?

I'm smiling like an idiot because of 3rd period. Let me explain.

**Flashback**

"I'm Emma Morgan and I moved here with my little sister and Mom." Emma said then rushed back to her seat next to me.

"Thank you Emma. Now class I'm going to assign you a project having to do with parenting." Mrs. Parks said smiling.

The whole class groaned.

"But-Mrs. Parks started holding a finger up- You will have partners. You will work with partners. You can chose come up here and tell me when you find your partner." Mrs. Parks finished.

Emma muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"You want to be partners?" I asked Emma.

She nodded and we went up to tells Mrs. Parks

**Flashback over**

**This should be fun.**

**That's a look inside of Ty's head. **

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Emma's point of view)**

Why do the teachers in this make you introduce yourself? Could they not see that I was uncomfortable. I mean I'm shy, but anyways I'm walking to lunch still thinking about 3rd period.

**Flashback**

I rushed back to my seat next to Ty after completely humiliating myself. I heard Mrs. Parks say something about a project, but my mind was a miles away. I looked down.

"I miss my friends back home." I muttered.

A tear dripped down my face, but I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

My missing them started in 2nd when my teacher looked a lot like my 2nd period back in my old school which reminded me of Ryan which reminded me of Luke.

"You want to be partners?" Ty asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. We went to tell Mrs. Parks

**Flashback Over**

I decided I didn't want to go to lunch. So I headed to the nearest girl's bathroom.

Lunch was only 30 minutes long. So I had 30 minutes to compose my feelings and pull myself together.

I went into a stall and sat down on the cold concrete ground. I looked at my phone 11:12 am.

Then 2 girls walked in.

"Could you believe that new girl with Ty Righemont?" A voice asked.

"Yes I can Brittney, Why do you care what Ty does?" Another voice asked.

"Because I like him and that girl is Ruining my chance with him." Brittney said.

Then I heard the bathroom door open and close.

I stood up to check the bathroom. No one was around. I sat back down my back against the stall's wall.

I checked the time again. 11:16 am.

**What an exciting life I have right?**

I decided to text Luke.

E: Hey Luke (:

L: Hey Em's , How is your first day going?E: Okay. It's my lunch period right now I'm just in the bathroom

Which isn't a total lie. I'm in the bathroom and it is my lunch period.

L: Ryan says hi.

E: Hi Ryan. Have fun in 5th.

L: He says that's not funny b/c they have a test and U no it.

Finally Luke had to go.

I looked at the time again 11:30.

**Making progress.**

**What do you think? P.S. If you can guess who Brittney was talking to I'll give you a special prize.**

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Finally lunch ended. The bell rang for 5th the longest period of the day. I walked out of the bathroom in to the moving crowd. I drifted to 5th period class room. I looked around and saw history stuff.

**Oh right I'm in Social Studies.**

"Emma!" I heard Lo call me. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Lo." I said sitting in a seat to her right. Soon the bell rang. We only get 5 minutes to get to class, use the restroom, and go to our lockers. It not fair. The door opened and a guy around his mid 30's walked in. I'm guessing he's the teacher.

**It's funny I had social studies 5****th**** period in my old school too.**

"Will a Emma Morgan please come to my desk?" The assumed teacher asked. The class started 'ooooo'ing. You know when the class goes 'oooo' when someone does something wrong.

**What are you people 5?**

I stood up and walked to the desk in a back corner of the room.

"Hello, Emma. I'm Mr. Cade." Mr. Cade said in a warm voice.

I nodded and looked down.

"Now I'm not going to make you introduce yourself in front of the class. I just wanted to give you your social studies notebook." He said handing me a white binder.

I nodded and went back to my seat.

**It's official Mr. Cade is my favorite teacher!**

We went over the lesson of Africa and I had to share a book with Lo.

Then the bell rang for 6th period.

**Now I'm about to enter my personal Doom P.E.**

It's not that I don't hate P.E. It's just that I not very athletic, but I'll get though it.

Here I am walking to the library that was at the other in of the school.

I walked in a saw about 3 people sitting down at a table. 2 boys and 1 girl.

I sat down next to the girl. She was writing in a beat up 3 subject notebook. A boy looked up.

"Hey who are you?" He asked.

The other boy looked up.

"Emma Morgan right?" He asked as he saw my face.

I nodded.

"I'm Tyler Cannon. I'm in your 1st period." Tyler said shooting me a smile.

Tyler had blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Brad Nelly." Said Brad pointing to himself.

Brad had blue eyes with dirty blonde hair.

By this time the girl had looked up.

"Hi I'm Lynn Anderson!" She said quickly with a smile.

Lynn looked kind of small to be in our grade. She had medium length straight hair with green eyes.

Before I could say anything back the librarian walked in.

"Hello." The teacher said.

Then she spotted me.

"Oh! You must be my new student! I'm Mrs. Walters!" She said very cheerfully.

**A little too cheerful if you ask me.**

"So I got some paperwork to do for the school, but what you do here is you basically help me out and check in and out books for people. If you need any help you can ask them or come find me in my office." She said then went back into a back room of the library.

"So Emma what's your 8th period?" Brad asked.

"Science." I said looking down at the crinkled schedule before me.

"Oh. I have that to and I hate science!" Complained Lynn quickly.

"Maybe that's why you have c+ average in Science" Brad said cockily with a smirk.

"Shut up Brad!" Lynn snapped.

**I'm starting to like this girl.**

The Library doors opened and closed. Ty walked up to us smirked me.

"Can someone renew this for me?" Ty asked.

Tyler stood up grabbed Ty's book and went around the counter.

While he was doing that Ty came to me.

"Do you want a ride after school?" He asked me.

I nodded "Sure." I said smiling.

Tyler came back with the book handed it to Ty. He threw a smirk at me then left.

**So what do you think?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

7th period was okay for my first day. Right now I'm walking to 8th period with Lynn while texting Casey.

E: Go with George after school.

C: KK

I put my phone in my backpack's side pocket. Then Mitchel Musso's 'Celebrate' started coming from the very same pocket.

I shook my head and pulled out my phone yet again knowing who is was: Ryan.

E: Hey person!

R: Hey Emmiy, How is your first day?E: Good.

R: Well good I'm on my way to Gym just wanted to see how your 1st day went.

E: Okay, I should probably let you go now. Bye!

R: Bye Emmiy! Talk to you later.

"Who was that?" Lynn questioned quickly.

"My boyfriend's best friend." I said still thinking about what I should call Luke.

I mean is he still my boyfriend or what?

"That was Trey Evans?" Lynn asked shocked.

"No, I don't know any Trey Evans." I said clearly confused.

"But Trey Evans is Ty's best friend and since Ty is your boyfriend I thought…" She started, but I cut her off.

"Ty isn't my boyfriend!" I exclaimed while turning beat red.

"Really, you two sure act like it." She said raising her eyebrows.

I shook my head trying to make sense of what Lynn just said.

**We don't act like do we?**

Finally we made it 8th and Lo of course waved me over and then class started. The teacher had me introduce my self and we learned about the cells in our body nothing to be bothered by right? Except for me think about Ty for the whole class period! **That's it I'm going Crazy!**

Soon class ended. I walked out of class very slowly. When I walked out of the door way I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see a boy.

"Hi, I'm Trey Evans. Ty's best friend." He said as he let go of my wrist.

I nodded.

**So this is the Trey Lynn was talking about.**

"Ty sent you to get me?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

He shook his head.

"No, but I saw you and figured you'll need help finding him." He said shooting me a friendly smile.

I smiled back. Then I got a good look at Trey.

He had medium height with light brown hair and river blue eyes.

"Sure." I said.

"Ty said your really funny want to play a game?" He asked looking at me.

I shrugged and said "Okay."

"The game is called Laugh or tell. You have to make me laugh or tell me a secret about you and vice verse." He explained.

By the time we got to Ty we were laughing like idiots. Ty looked at us weirdly. Trey managed to choke out "Laugh or tell."

Ty nodded and Trey, Ty, and I went to his car. All of us got in and we went to get Casey and George.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review **


	15. Chapter 15

We pulled up to the school and there was George and Casey waiting and looking at something on Casey's phone.

The got in, but as soon as they were in they were looking at her phone again and George was pointing at something.

"What are you doing?" I asked turning in my seat to look at them.

"George is helping me set up my phone." Casey said not even looking up.

I started to doze off.

Then I heard Casey call "Hey Ems what's Ash's number?"Without even opening my eyes I got out my phone from my pocket handed it to her and said "Look for the one that says Suttons."

I heard my phone go off with Frigie's 'Big Girls Don't Cry'

**Of course Lacey is calling me.**

I reached in the backseat holding out my hand expecting for my phone back, but it never happened.

Instead I heard Casey answer my phone.

**(Casey's point of view)**

Emma's phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D. it said Lacey, but Emma was falling asleep so I answered it.

E: Hey Lacey it's me Casey.

L: Hey Case. Where's Emma?

E: Asleep.

L: Oh okay so tell me about your first day at the new school.

E: It was good my new friend is helping me set up my new phone.

L: Well program Ash's and mine in then.

E: But Ash doesn't have a phone.

L: Yes he does he got it yesterday.

So Lacey gave me the numbers then she had to go.

I told George the numbers and the names. Then I put Emma's and mine phones in my backpack.

I feel so bad for Emma. She thinks I don't notice this, but she takes care of me a lot. Ever since Dad died things have changed. Mom said they wouldn't, but they did.

My dad died in a car wreck. I may have been to little to remember anything at the time, but I remember that day very clearly.

**Flashback**

Mom and Dad were out on date and wouldn't be back till later. I was doodling and Emma was reading.

The phone rang. Emma got up to get, by the end of the phone call she was in tears.

"Cas-sey we have to go to the hospital." She stuttered.

So we went over to the Suttons to ask for a ride. It was to late though Dad was already dead.

That was the first time I've seen Mom and Emma cry…

The funeral was 2 weeks later.

**Flashback Over**

"Casey which one is your house?" George asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"That one." I said pointing to the dark brown walls.

Ty stopped.

I got out went to the passenger seat and started to wake Emma up, but I was stopped before I even touched her.

Ty got out came over to me and picked Emma up.

"Which one is her room?" Ty asked as we got into my house.

"The second door on the right side."

He nodded and started to up the steps.

After a few minutes later he came down.

"Thanks." I said as he walked toward the door.

"No, problem Bye Casey." He said then walked out of the house.

**Sorry about the late up date, but I'm getting ready for my birthday which is Saturday. I'll finally be 13.**

**Anyways Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Emma's point of view)**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. It took me a minute to figure out I was in my room.

**How did I get here?**

Then I noticed I was tucked in. I sat up stretched still trying to figure out how in the world I got here.

I walked down the stairs to find Casey sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, Casey." I said joining her.

"Hi Emmiy, Have a good nap?" She questioned me.

"Yea, but how'd I get there?" I asked.

"Ty carried you up." She said flipping though the 500 channels we had.

I nodded turning toward the T.V.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"Around 7." She said not moving her eyes.

"You hungry?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Mexican?" She asked.

I nodded and went to go order it.

"Casey it'll be out 30 minutes to be delivered." I said coming back into our living room.

"Can, I ask you a question Emmiy?" Casey asked me after I sat back down.

"Yea." I said nodding my head.

"Is Ty your new boyfriend?" She asked.

**Why does every one thank we're dating?**

"No he is not." I said shaking my head violently.

While waiting for the food to arrive I pulled out my laptop and wrote in my journal.

**(On the computer screen)**

_Okay so it was my first day of school here. I met a girl named Lynn Anderson she's a really fast talker and from what I could tell she loves to write and hates Science. _

_She's in my 8th__ period class and from what Brad Nelly a boy in my 7__th__ period said she's barley passing. Lynn and Casey seem to think Ty and I are dating! Isn't that crazy when I'm dating Luke?_

_Okay so_ _I'm in another state, but does that mean we're broken up? Man I'm Confused ! Oh the door bell just rang._

**(Off the computer screen)**

I looked up, shut my computer, and walked to the door.

I opened the door to find a boy with black skater hair that covered the corner of his right eye. He had blue eyes and a couple inches taller than me.

"Six tacos?" He questioned.

I nodded

"Yea, Um…

"Tony Delgado." He said.

I nodded reaching in my pocket pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Have I seen you around here before?" I questioned handing him the bill.

He wasn't wearing a delivering uniform unless they're going casual.

"I live next door and they delivered them at my house by mistake, so I paid for them and looked at the receipt and it had your address on it so I decided to bring it over." He said handing me a box.

"Thanks."

Then he left and Casey and I ate and went to bed.

**Review to tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(2 Weeks Later) **It's been 2 weeks since I've moved here. This is all the things that has changed. Ty just comes to my house to pick us up now, Tony and have become friends, I've seen Broseph, Lynn and I have become friends, and this new girl named Audrey Vega transferred into my math class and now we're friends. I'm still very confused about Luke though.

**That's it I'm going to call him.**

I dialed his number, my heart beating so fast and loud in my chest.

L: Hey Emma.

E: Hi Luke.

L: So, how have you been?E: Good.

L: That's good.

E: You?

L: Good.

E: So listen I'm just going to cut to the chase.

L: Okay, So what's up?

E: Our relationship.

L: I knew this would happen.

E: I'm just confused. Are we together or not?

L: To tell you the truth I really don't know.

E: Do you still want to be together?L: Do you?E: I really don't see how I mean your in a different state.

L: I know. So we break up?

E: I guess so.

L: No rule that says we can't still be friends.

E: Yeah! So talk to you later?

L: Yea! Bye Ems.

E: Bye Luke.

That was the most awkward conversation I've ever had! Well all break-ups are.

Now I'm not confused about Luke anymore…But Ty is a very different story.

It's finally Spring Break here on this island. Although I'll probably be spending the spring break catching up on math homework. I'm getting better, but that's because of Tony he's really good at math.

Huh? A soccer that's good at math that's a new one, but he's a soccer player so he has to keep grades up. Audrey and Tony are both coming over to work on math. Yes, Tony goes to my school only like Ty he's a grade higher than me. Ty isn't in any of his classes though so the haven't met yet.

There was a knock on the at the door. I went over to open it to revel Tony and Audrey.

"Hey, You ready to study?" Tony asked.

I nodded and let them in.

"Your early." I said looking at the clock that said 9:30am.

"Is that a bad thing?" Audrey asked.

I shook my head in reply.

Audrey looks like: long brown hair down with blonde highlights, as tall as me, dark brown eyes, with a slight tan.

10 minutes later Casey got up and made her some breakfast and sat down at the T.V. watching something on MTV about 'new music artist in the making.'

About 30 minutes into studying the door bell rang again. I sighed got up and went to open the door. Opening the door I didn't know all this would blow up in my face…

**Review to tell me what you think. **

**Oh yeah check my new poll on my profile.**

**Happy 4th**** of July!**


	18. Chapter 18

I opened the door to find Lo and Ty with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey Guys." I said.

"Hey Emma, Guess who is coming to-"She started, but stopped when she spotted Tony and Audrey.

"Okay, I know you." She said pointing to Audrey.

"But, I don't know you." She said pointing to Tony.

"Yea, and I don't know either of you." Ty said finally finding his voice.

It sounded aggressive though. I gave him a weird look.

"This is Tony Delgado and Audrey Vega." I said gesturing toward them.

**(Ty's point of View)**

**Why is Emma hanging out with this Tony guy?**

"So, How do you know Todd?" I asked Emma.

She turned around.

"He lives next door and his name is Tony." Emma said while frowning.

Then she turned to Lo and asked "So what were you saying Lo?"

"Oh, Guess who is coming to visit us?" Lo asked her bubbly attitude turning back to normal.

"Who?" Emma asked in her cute normal way.

**Did I just call her cute? Oh man I got it Bad!**

"Reef and Fin!" Lo exclaimed.

Then she started doing that girly jumping up and down thing.

**Ugh, Girls!**

Lo looked toward y the other girl.

"You should really meet them there soooo nice!" She gushed.

**Really Lo? Really? Just invite the other person who is trying to steal my girlfriend to meet our other friends!**

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

**I'm losing it!**

**(Emma's point of view)**

**Why is Ty acting so weird?**

"I wish I could." Audrey said bringing me out of Emma land.

"Well come with us to meet them at the dock Monday." Lo suggested.

Audrey hesitated before answering.

"I-I guess so. What time are you meeting them?"

"Around 2." Lo said then went on blabbering about we could have a sleepover so I went grabbed my laptop sat down on the couch next to Tony who relocated seeing as we wouldn't be studying for a while and started writing in my journal.

**(On the computer screen)** _Ty has been acting really weird since he got here and met Tony! I wonder why? I'm really confused because one minute Ty is acting all flirty with me then the next he's all mad at me, but here the thing he doesn't just seem to be mad at me, but Tony too. Really what's wrong with that Boy?_

**(Off the computer screen)**

"Sorry." I whispered to Tony.

"For what?" Tony whispered back.

"For all this." I whispered while waving my hands around to show what I was talking about.

He shook his head smiled and said

"It's fine, It makes it a lot more fun."

"Your funny." I said while laughing.

"Why?" He asked

"Because your okay with this when you came over to help me study." I said.

"Well, I roll with the punches." He said with a shrug which made me laugh even more, but I felt like someone was staring at me.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update I just had some major writers block.**

**Review to tell me to what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Monday the Day Reef and Fin are visiting)**

I walked to the dock with Casey.

"Do I really have to come? Your friends don't know me." Casey said.

She was just mad because I woke her up from her nap.

"Yes, you do, because Mom would kill me if I left you alone." I explained to her.

I looked at my watch:1:15. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Lo.

"Hey." I said.

Then I noticed George was with her.

"Hey George." I said giving him a wave.

He nodded at me then walked up to Case about her cell phone some more. I backed up a little to talk to Lo.

"So, where's Ty?" I asked looking around.

"UGH! Don't even get me started he just said that he was feeling bad, but I know he was faking, because I saw him heat the thermometer under his lamp! I don't know what's with him, for the last couple of days he's been acting so strange!" She said all in one breath.

I nodded and stayed silent.

**Does this have anything to do with Saturday?**

I shook my head. Then I saw Audrey coming.

"Hey Aud!" I yelled.

She looked up then smiled when she saw it was us. She then started jogging in our direction.

"Hey, Guys!" She smiled coming to a stop.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Audrey." Lo said

Then all of us started walking again.

"So where exactly are we going?" Audrey asked.

"To the dock, the Kahuna is picking them up and bring them from the airport." Lo explained.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Audrey asked with confusion written all over her face.

"Not what. Who." Lo said.

"He's a 42 year old, relaxed surfer that's our friend." I said to her.

Now she just looked shocked.

**Too funny! But then again that's what I thought.**

"Have you seen the big purple whale bus?" Lo asked her.

Audrey nodded.

"That's him?" She asked coming to a realization.

Lo and I nodded, trying to contain our laughter. It didn't work though because soon we were laughing so hard that we almost passed the dock.

About 5 minutes later the bus pulled up and out came Fin and Reef.

"Lo!" They rushed to hug her.

Then Reef spotted me.

"Ems!" He yelled then hugged me in the tightest hug I have ever gotten!

Fin followed his suit quickly after him.

"Hey George!" Reef said nodding at him.

"Uh who are the two girls?" Fin asked finding her way into the conversation.

"Oh this is our friend Audrey- I pointed to her- and my little sister Casey" I finished pointing over to Casey.

"Why would you bring her if your just here for spring break?" Fin asked.

"I live here now." I shrugged.

Then I turned to Lo.

"You didn't tell them?" I questioned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise!" She shrugged.

"I'm still confused why'd you pick her?" Reef asked.

"Are you really that stupid? She couldn't leave Casey alone!" Fin smacked the back of his her.

"I'm right here you know!" Casey yelled.

Fin and Reef then turned their attention to my little 7 year old sister.

"Hi I'm Fin and that's Reef." Fin pointed behind her.

Reef gave a wave and a smile.

"So who wants to go surfing?" Reef said holding up his board.

We all agreed to go to the office after a discussion about weather Casey could come or not. Lo said since she was a groms little sibling she could come just like George could. As we were walking I couldn't help, but think

**This is going to a good day.**

* * *

**I would just like to say Happy Birthday to Suki17 and I'm really sorry about the late update I had a bad case of Writers Block!**

**Review to tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

We started walking down the familiar path with the tikki pole and giant rock that looks like a taco shell.

"Emma, My feet are starting to hurt!" Casey complained. But it isn't her fault her feet hurt easily because she had a bad accident with her feet when she was little. I will say this though at times it can get annoying.

"Casey we'll be there in a minute." I said trying to calm her down.

I felt bad I really did, but there wasn't much I could do. I mean she's to heavy for me to

carry her. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Reef look at her, then started walking to me.

"What's wrong with her feet we just walking?" He asked.

"She had a bad accident with her feet when she was little, she just can't walk or run long distances." I shrugged.

He nodded and practically threw his board at me! I looked at him like he had lost his mind! He then walked to Casey stopped her, squatted down to her level and started talking to her about something.

**What is he doing?**

I saw him turn around and Casey climb on his back piggy back style.

**Oh!**

I smiled and mouthed a 'Thank You' to him.

By this time everyone was looking at him like he had just done the craziest thing in the world.

He just continued walking like he had not just done something nice.

Once there Reef set her down, and started walking to me probably for his board.

"Thank you." I whispered handing him his board.

"No, problem." He whispered back.

"Okay, Does anyone not know how to surf?" Fin asked a couple of minutes later.

Casey raised a little hand. Then all eyes flew to me.

"Can we teach her?" Lo asked me.

"If she's up for it." I shrugged.

Everyone looked at her again. She nodded. I laid my board down and told her to lay on it. Broseph had just came back from surfing an epic wave might I add. He saw what we were doing and decided to help us.

"Paddle, harder, harder now stand up." Broseph couched her.

Casey pushed herself off the board.

"Now for my favorite part hula hands!" Broseph exclaimed.

Casey did as she was told and shook her hands and giggled.

I smiled she doesn't get to have much fun when it's just me and her, so it's nice to see this change.

"Okay now your ready." Fin said pointing to the ocean.

I saw the same fear in eyes that I had when I first surfed.

George must have noticed it to because he said.

"Don't worry we'll be right there with you Case."

She nodded then started walking to the ocean with everyone following closely behind her.

She laid my board down laid down on it and Broseph told her what to do and…


	21. Chapter 21

"Did you just see that?" Reef asked while everyone else was cheering.

Casey had just took on her first wave and it was a successes!

"Go, Casey!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I didn't even know I could scream that loud. A few moments later and Casey was paddling to the shore.

"How did I do?" She asked us.

**Did she even have to ask?**

"Wait a minute, how old are you?" Fin asked her replying to her question with a question of her own.

"Seven." She said with a confused look on her face.

"That was an epic wave for a seven year old, Chica!" Broseph exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

Then a course of "That was epic!" Came though the group.

About an 3 hours later we were tired of course Case and I took turns. She had quite a few wipeouts.

I only had two!

"Hey guys, how 'bout we go to my house and I make us something to eat?" I asked grabbing my board from the sand.

They nodded and picked up their boards except for Reef he gave me his board and Casey climbed on his back again.

**(Casey's point of view)**

While Emma, Audrey and Fin went to the grocery store because Emma realized we didn't have any food at home. Lo, George, Broseph, Reef and I went home.

"Which one is your house Case?" Reef asked me.

I muttered out my reply because I was sleepy and his back was comfortable, which was not helping me at this moment.

"Do you have you keys? We need them Chica." Broseph told my sleepy form.

With one arm wrapped lazily around Reef's neck, I reached in to my back pocket and pulled out my keys and handed them to him. Then I heard the door be opened before I blacked out.

**(Emma's point of view)**

Hurt, Betrayal, Anger, and, Sadness is what I felt on the way back to my house.

Confused?

Let me explain.

**Flashback**

I was feeling all happy and giddy from my session at the office. I walked down a deserted nearly isle. There was me and 2 other people. One in particular caught my attention.

Ty…

He wasn't there alone he was there with a black haired girl.

And they were kissing…

**Flashback over**

But I was forcing myself to be happy. For three reasons

1) I didn't want Fin, Audrey and Lo to kill Ty.

2) I wanted to kill him myself.

3) Talking to Lo about Ty would just be weird.

So I held my tears back.

**How could you Ty? **

I thought walking up the drive way to my house.

"Hey, Emma you've been quiet since we walked out of the store. Are you okay?" Audrey asked me.

Fin and Lo nodded in agreement.

I nodded my head and forced a smile.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the awesome session we had!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

**You just have to get though the day then you can cry your eyes out and plan your revenge!**

I thought walking though my front house door.

* * *

**Were you shocked?**

**Review to tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I would just like to think a few people for my awesome OC's before you began reading.**

**Can't Think- Lynn Anderson**

**Suki17- Tony Delgado, Audrey Vega, Sophie Davison**

* * *

Well as you can probably tell I made it though spring break, and today is our first day back to school. Right now I'm getting ready for, which I'm riding with Tony because Ty can't take me for some reason.

**Like I would want to ride with him!**

"Come on Casey, We're going to be late!" I yelled pounding on her door.

This had become a morning routine. I wake up, pound on Casey's door, take a shower, pound on Casey's door again, get dressed, and make breakfast.

We were just finishing getting our stuff together when heard a car honk.

"Tony here!" I yelled up the stairs to Casey, who ran up stairs to get her book that she was reading for the week.

I laughed when I heard Casey sequel and skip down the steps. We walked outside to find a black range waiting for us.

We got in and he started driving to Casey's school.

"Thank you! I really owe you one!" I said for the millionth time.

"Like I told you before, it's no big deal Em's!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"And how is Miss. Casey today?" He asked.

"Good Mr. Tony!" She exclaimed.

Since Tony comes over to help me study Casey now calls him Mr. Tony. In return he calls her Miss. Casey.

"Oh yea, Ems I promised Aud I'd pick her up too." he said pulling onto Audrey street.

I nodded as my phone started to go off. I looked at the caller I.D. and it said Sophie.

Sophie Davison is my cousin from my Dad's side . Sophie and her family hardly talk to us because her dad died when she was 5, then her mother got remarried and made Sophie take his last name. Did I mention Sophie was an only child well that changed to, She has four bothers form her step-father.

Anyways I picked up the phone.

**(On the phone)**

E: Hey Soph.

S: Emma, Hey! I'm just checking to see if I can still come over this weekend.

E: Yea, I'm really hoping you could help me with something

S: What?E: I tell you when you get here.

S: Uh Ok

E: So I have to go because I'm on my way to school.

S: Okay see you this weekend. Bye!E: Bye Soph.

**(Off the phone)**

Audrey was getting in just as I was getting off the phone.

"Hey, Guys what's going on?" She closed the door.

"Not much, Just school." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah interesting." Audrey laughed.

" I know right!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey Casey." She waved.

Casey looked up from the book she had her head was buried in.

"Hey, Aud." She smiled then her head went right back to being buried.

"Not you too!" Tony side glanced to look at the cover.

This week Casey was reading 'Twilight'

"Don't you think she's a little young to be reading that?" He asked me.

"No!" Casey said defensibly

"Come on Casey you're 7-""Almost 8!" Casey interrupted.

Casey's birthday was 2 weeks away counting down from today.

Tony looked at me with a 'Help!' look. I giggled and shrugged.

We pulled up to Casey's school. Out of my window I could see George leaning against a brick wall of a school.

I looked behind me and saw Casey still absorbed in her book.

"Case, we're here." I said.

She looked up and hopped out of the car and walk over to George. Then we made our way to our school.

* * *

**So this may be one of the last for chapters **

**Review to tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**(Casey's point of view)**

I walked with George into school.

"Do you know if anything happened with Ty and Emma? He has been acting weird since last Saturday." He said to me picking up the book I dropped.

"No, Ems has been acting weird since she came home last Monday to." I shook my head.

I started walking down 4th grade hallway. With George in School is set up weird. I mean first we have the 1st and 4th grades directly across from each other. Then the 3rd and 5th across from each other, and lastly the 2nd and 6th across from each other. Other than that it's goes in order like 6th, 7th, and 8th.

" I asked if we were going to pick you and Emma, when we passed your Shook his head and said no Then got a real angry look on his face."

"Weird." I shook my head.

We were silent the rest of the way to our classrooms.

**(Ty's point of view)**

**Man I have been the BIGGEST IDIOT!**

Infancies on the idiot. Emma is a great girl and definitely girlfriend material. Yea I know what your thinking I'm a jealous fool, but that's because I've liked-liked Emma since I saw her last summer. I know. I know. That's when I thought her name 'Ella', But anyways back to reality. Have you ever seen high school like a big reality show? I have I mean there's all this drama! And I'm getting off of my task at hand. Sorry I'm just really nervous! See here's my plan I'm going to apologize for being such jerk and ask her out.

"Hey!" Trey startled me.

"Well, Good morning to you to Trey." I say sarcastically

"Dude, tell me it's not true." He begged.

"What isn't true?" I asked.

"That you didn't kiss BRITTNEY!" He yelled whispered.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. Yes I kissed her that is a huge part of why I am the BIGGEST IDIOT! I just hope it isn't going around school.

"How did you find out?" I sighed running my hand though my red golden locks.

"So it's true? I thought you liked Emma." He said

"I do. I was just really mad at her when I kissed Brittney." I shook my head remembering last Saturday's events.

"But I asked you a question." I pointed out.

"Brittney told Alex who told me." He explained.

Good so it wasn't going around school yet. Hey you never know with Brittney! I hope she doesn't spread it though. Because I don't want Emma to be even more mad at me. I'm in the dog house enough as it is.

"It isn't going around school is it?" I asked with a frown.

"Not yet, but you never know with Brittney." He also frowned.

Isn't that was I just said? Well hopefully she won't tell anyone, but only time will tell.

* * *

**I am So Sorry! School just started and Stuff! Thanks to Suki17 for the idea! Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**(Emma's point of view)**

Whispers. That is what I heard when Audrey, Tony, and I walked into school."What are they talking about Audrey?" I asked her because she is like the social butterfly of the school, she doesn't spread gossip. She just knows what's going on in this drama we call school."Oh well you know Ty Righmount?" She asked didn't know that is one of my friends, I mean was one of my friends…I nodded silently.

"He kissed Britt-Brat!" She shook her head.

**I already knew that! Sadly…**

Britt-Brat is what we call Brittney. Tony must have noticed my change in expression because he asked.

"Are you okay?"I nodded and tried to force all thoughts of Ty out of my head.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked without missing a beat.I nodded warning bell rang and all of us took off rushing to our homeroom. But I stopped when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw the person I didn't want to see most of all…I continued walking like I hadn't heard him.

"Wait, Emma!" Ty caught up to me and pulled on my arm.

"Leave me alone, I never want to see you again!" I hissed.

He didn't listen though. Instead he pulled me into a closet. Once inside I started yelling at him.

"Did you not hear me?" I asked him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He asked with a question of his own.

"Oh I really don't know maybe the fact that you have been avoiding me! Or I know you going to love this! The fact that you kissed _Brittney!_" I said sarcastically.I held my hands up. I had reached my breaking point. The tears were pouring out and I just couldn't stop them. So I slid my back down the wall.

**Talk about dajavu right?**

Ty slid down right beside me trying to comfort me and tried to tell me

"They're just rumors." But here he was lying to me which just makes it worse!

"Don't lie to me Ty! I saw you at that store!" I yelled though my river of tears.

"Emma just listen t-" Ty started to say gripping my arms.

"NO! You listen to me Ty! Don't you _dare_ tell me you didn't _kiss _her!" I said coldly.

Then I got up, opened the door and slammed it shut leaving Ty there and headed straight for the girls bathroom. Once there I called Lacey.

L: Hey Ems!

E: Lacey.

L: What happened? Hold that thought I'm putting you on speaker!

E: Who's there?**There is no way telling Luke about Ty!**

L: Just Blake.

E: Blake, Promise me you won't tell Luke!

B: …

E: Blake!

B: Fine I won't tell Luke!

E: Thank You! Then I told them all about Ty, Brittney and this mess they made.

B: Emma maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt.

E: Your defending him?L: I think what Blake is trying to say, Is that you aren't actually dating him. So he can kiss who ever he wants and I agree with him.

E: But you don't get it he was sending me signals! Signals Lace!

B: So maybe he shouldn't have done that but him and you aren't dating Ems!

E: Listen Guys, I'm going to be late for class. Bye.

So I said in the bathroom for the rest of 1st period and let my tears come out silently…

* * *

**So, Sorry for such a late update, I've had major writers block! But was it worth the wait? And the next chapter will probably be the last chapter. Anyways review to tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**(Casey's point of view)**

I'm walking to lunch with George.

"So, back to the subject of Ty and Emma." George said. Then my phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller I.D. it said Luke.

**Why would he be calling me?**

"Who's Luke?" George asked me peering over my shoulder.

"Emma's Ex-boyfriend/friend." I shrugged.

I opened the phone.

C: Hey Luke…

L: What's been going on? Blake said something about a Ty?George and I looked at each other, our eyes wide, with big smiles on our faces.

C: Yea, but what have you heard?L: This Ty guy hurt her feelings and she didn't want to tell me.

I slapped my palm against George's.

**YES! Now I know what's wrong with Emma!**

C: Yea, but sorry Luke I get tell you it's part of the sisters code. Bye!

L: Wait, but Case…

I didn't give him a chance to finish I had already ended the call. George and I got in line with his friend Ray Brooks and started talking about the possible situations that could've happened.

* * *

**(Emma's point of view) **

I'm in 2nd period, thinking about what had just happened in the hallway.

**Flashback**

I was on my way to 2nd period, when this guy walked up to me.

"Are you Emma Morgan?" He asked me. His tall body towering over me, his sandy brown hair falling into his green eyes. I nodded. He was holding a rose. He handed me the rose, then walked away. I stood there puzzled for a moment. Till the warning bell rang. Then hurried off to 2nd.

**Flashback Over**

So that's why I'm looking at a rose. I spun it around slowly examining it. When I noticed a white piece of small paper wrapped around it's stem. Intrigued I pulled it from the stem. To uncover a little note written.

It said:

_Dear Emma, I'll love you until this rose dies._

I put the note in my bag, then I put the rose to my nose to smell it only to realize it was fake. I put the rose and note carefully as Ms. Tennles call for our attention and tried to pay attention in math.

* * *

**Skip to 7****th**** period **

"Who do you think it could be?" I asked Lynn and Brad.

We were in the library doing our daily aide duties, while the other two were on a flied trip. I had told them all about how people I haven't met before random gave me roses and how there was a note attached to each of them.

"Well after we're done, we can go over the facts." Lynn said putting up a Spanish to English dictionary.

"Yea, don't worry we'll get you though this." Brad said.

He reminded me a lot about Lacey's other brother Danny, he was the older brother that you could go to with anything, and he wouldn't judge you, he helped me when my dad died.

"Thanks guys." I said.

After putting away all the retuned books, we sat down at our usual table. We made a list of the possible candidates.

Here is what we got: _Tony Delgado _

_Trey Evans_

_Ty Ridgemount _

_Tyler Cannon _

Well we could cross out Tony and Tyler. Tony because just yesterday he called Casey and I 'The best little sisters he always wanted. (He only had two brothers. Both in collage.) And Tyler because whatever this was it was spur of the moment for sure and he was on a fieldtrip.

Trey maybe? But he had a girlfriend. Plus Ty already kinda liked me.

**Wait Ty!**

I slapped my hand to my forehead. Of course it would be Ty! How could be so stupid. My felt my phone vibrate pocket.

Lynn heard it.

"Go we'll cover for you."

We aren't aloud to have our phone out in class, but in the hallway and lunch it's okay. Anyways I looked at my phone to see it was Luke.

L: EMMA RENE MORGAN!

Oh I know that voice.

E: Yea?L: What the heck is going on?E: Nothing

I knew he would see though that one.

L: Yea Right!

E: Blake tell you.

L: Yea

E: I'll kill him.

L: Answer me Emma.

E: Sorry Luke gotta go the teacher's coming!

L: Wait Em-

**I'm going to kill Blake!**

But then I remembered I was in another state Sigh… I didn't go sit back down though. I went around the Library's desk and picked up the school phone. The school had these phone hooked up to every room in the school. And I knew what class Ty was in right now. I told his teacher he had to come down to the library right away we had to talk about this now!

Ty came into the library and I dragged him into a closet.

"What the Heck?" I screamed at him.

"You figured it out."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I nodded glaring at him.

"I meant what I wrote in the notes." He said.

"Sure you did!" I said lividly

"Just like you meant to kiss Brit-"

I didn't finish because he had kissed me. At that moment I knew he was telling the truth.

The kiss was sweet and tender, yet passionate. I felt myself kiss back. We stood there till air became an issue. We pulled back our foreheads resting against each other.

"I believe you." I breathed.

"Good because I wasn't going to give up till you do." He whispered back.

Suddenly I got a flash of Steve Urkiel in 'Family Matters' in my head. I giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Nothing." "Emma, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

I nodded.

He then kissed me again.

And that's how Ty became my boyfriend and how this became 'Home Sweet Surfers Paradise' all inside a closet. Go figure!

* * *

**Sorry I've been a little M.I.A. I've had school, Dental work. But tell me what you think.**


End file.
